This invention relates to a remote control device for activating the shutter of a camera and in particular relates to a such a device which is cordless and which mechanically presses the shutter button.
In the past, devices for activating the shutter of a camera have been available, but each of the conventional types now available has its own drawbacks. One conventional type of shutter activation is the drawcord, which is primarily used for night photography. Using a drawcord, the shutter can be held open as long as is desired by the photographer so as to allow for a better exposure. However, if the photographer doesn't continue to pull the cord, the shutter will of course close the aperture of the camera, which can be bothersome. Also, cords can in some situations be inconvenient to use, especially if the photographer is photographing himself. A second type of conventional automatic shutter device utilizes a timer in conjunction with an electric circuit. In this second type of conventional shutter operation device, a button or lever must be pushed by the photographer, then allowing him a set period of time to set himself in the field of vision of the camera for the picture. Obviously, the photographer might have trouble getting ready for the picture in time or might not be ready when the picture is taken because he doesn't know exactly when the picture is going to be taken.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.